Raphael Meets The One
by Dancintune
Summary: 2014 movie version. As we all know, the turtles must stay hidden because of the people judging them based on their looks. But Raphael then meets Hailey. A pretty teenage girl who doesn't judge anyone based on their looks. Please review


It was a very beautiful day in New York City. It's been 1 year since Shredder's mutagen plan. "Hello. I'm April O'Neil with channel 6 news, and I'm here with Miss Allison Peterson, owner of the dance studio." April said. After she met the turtles and after she was involved in that huge commotion, she has been getting a lot more views and her job back. Later that day, she was working in her office, when a girl came in. She was very pretty. She had long brunette hair that went down to her waist and arranged into two braids and a navy blue bandana, hazel eyes, and pale skin. She was wearing a black and white stripped tight sleeveless turtleneck, an army green jacket, blue jeans, black high tops, black lace fingerless gloves, diamond earrings, blood red nail polish, and a gold locket around her neck. "Hello. My name is Hailey. I'm the new intern here." She said. "Nice to meet you, Hailey. Is there a last name that goes with that?" April asked. Hailey rubbed her forehead. "Well, actually, this is going to sound crazy. I don't know my last name. I was found wondering the streets of the New York when I was 6 years old." She said, twiddling with her pendant. "Oh I'm sorry. Do you have any clues to who you are?" She asked. "Well, I do have this." She said, showing her locket. "There is no picture, but there is a poem inside." She opened it. Inside it said, "Our dear child, we can all be grumpy sometimes, but we all deserve to be loved. God loves us no matter what. Show that kind of kindness to others." April began tearing up a bit. "That was beautiful. I wish there was something I could do." She said. "I still have hope." Hailey said. She looked at all the pictures on April's board. "What's that?" She asked, looking at the picture of what looked like giant mutant turtles. "I took those a while back. I don't know what it is." April said. "It looks like a giant mutant turtle. Too cool." Hailey said. "It would be cool." April said. "You know them, don't you?" Hailey asked, looking at April. "Uh no?" April said. Hailey walked up to her. "You know them." Hailey said. April knew she wasn't falling for it. "Your good." April said. "Thank you. Nothing ever gets past me." Hailey said. "Well, it's almost time to go home. Would you like a walk home?" April asked. "No thanks. I'll take my motorcycle." Hailey said.

When work hours were over, Hailey hopped on her motorcycle, put on her helmet, and drove off. When she arrived at home, her dog was waiting for her. "Hey, Vincent." She said. Vincent was a German shepherd who wouldn't hurt a fly. He loved Hailey very much. Hailey's phone started playing bang bang. "It's time for my voice lessons. I'm going up to the roof." Hailey said. She went up the fire escape. She played a song on her phone and started to sing the song, walking in the air. She suddenly heard a clang sound. She turned around and saw a sai on the ground. She walked over and was about to pick it up, but suddenly a green hand touched hers. She looked up and there standing in front of her was a giant mutant turtle in a red bandana. She didn't run away in terror, which was a first for the turtle. She just smiled. "Hello." She said. He didn't say a word. He took the sai and ran off. "Wait!" Hailey said. She ran after him. He suddenly slipped and was about to fall to the ground, but Hailey took his hand. She managed to pull him up. "Wow, thank you." He said. "Your welcome. Are you ok?" Hailey asked. "Yeah I'm fine. Your really strong." He said. "Thanks. I work out daily. I'm also a pro at ninjutsu." Hailey said. "Awesome. I do ninjutsu too. Wait, your not afraid of me?" He asked. "I don't judge people by the way they look. We are all different." Hailey said. He smiled. He could tell this girl is great. "So, what's your name?" He asked. "Hailey." She said. "Hailey. That's a beautiful name." He said. "Thank you. I always believed so. So, are you going to tell me your name?" Hailey asked. "Oh yeah. Sorry. I'm Uh I'm Uh...Raphael. But you can call me Raph." He said. "That's cool. So, where do you..." Before Hailey could finish, three more turtles came jumping down. "Raph, who is she?" One with a blue bandana asked. "Oh this is Hailey. Don't worry. She's cool." Raph said. "Hailey, these are my brothers. The blue is Leonardo, the purple is Donatello, and the Orange is Michealangelo." They all thought she could be trusted. And they were right. "Charmed. So your all named after 4 of the greatest artists of the Italian renaissance." She said. "Yeah." Raphael said. "I have always been interested in the Italian renaissance." Hailey said. "Miss, I must ask you not to tell anyone about us, please." Leo said. "Your secret is safe with me. Cross my heart." Hailey said, with a smile. "Thank you." Leo said. Raph gave her a smirk. Mikey noticed the way he was looking at her. Hailey looked at her watch. "Oh I gotta go. Bye. I hope to see you all again." She said. "Right back at you." Raph said. She went down the fire escape and back into her apartment. "Well, she was honest." Leo said. "And very polite." Donnie said. "I think Raph is in love." Mikey said. Raph glared at him. "Or not." Mikey said.

When Hailey got back, she decided it was time to go to sleep. She put on her pajamas, brushed her teeth, and went to bed with Vincent in the bed with her. The next morning, Hailey woke up and got dressed. She couldn't stop thinking about last night. She went off to work. She still had Raph on her mind. Back in the turtles lair, they were training. Raph couldn't even focus on what he was doing. All he could think about was Hailey. He was taken down by his brothers 20 times. "Raphael, you seem very distracted today. Is there something on your mind?" Splinter asked. "I don't know what's wrong with me. Maybe I need some fresh air." Raph said. He decided to go back to the rooftops where he met Hailey. Hailey came home on her motorcycle. Raph watched her as she drove into the alley. When she took off her helmet, her hair flowed. Raph stared. Then, he noticed the foot were going inside her apartment. She went up the fire escape and went inside. "Hello? is any..." Suddenly, she was hit with a tranquilzer dart. The foot grabbed her and threw her in the van. "Oh great." Raph said sarcastically. He jumped down on the van, and fought the foot clan. Hailey woke up and tried to break free. The doors flung open. Raph picked her up and he jumped out. Hailey held up her tied up wrists. Raph used his sai to break her wrists free. She took the scarf off her mouth and hugged Raph. "Thank you so much, Raph." She said. Raph blushed and hugged her back. But he acted like he did nothing. "Pff it's no big deal." He said. "No big deal? I would've been killed if you hadn't saved me. How is that no big deal?" She asked. "Look. I do this all the time. Although, I have never had this kind of appreciation. And to tell you the truth, it feels good. I mean, I had to hide myself from everyone, because I'm a freak." Raph said. Hailey looked at him. She got closer to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Your not a freak in my eyes. Your a hero." She said, with a smile. Raph looked into Hailey's beautiful hazel eyes. He smiled. "You just remember that your not alone." Hailey said. Then, something happened Raph never expected would ever happen. She kissed him. "My little way of saying thank you. I'll catch you later." She said. She went up the fire escape. Raph felt where she kissed him. He began feeling something wonderful inside. He climbed up to the rooftops and shouted out "COWABUNGA!" Hailey looked out the window and smiled. "Hm. I take it he enjoyed that." She said.

The next day, She got dressed and was thinking about Raph. "I can't believe I had my first kiss. It was the greatest moment of my life. I just wish I knew how he felt." She said to herself. Back in the lair, Raphael was thinking about Hailey. "I can't believe a girl kissed me, because she wanted to. I wonder if she really likes me." He said to himself. "I guess I'll know when it's the right time." Hailey said. After sunset, Hailey went on the rooftops. She saw Raph there with duck tape all over his shell. "Raph, are you ok?" She asked. Raph turned around. "Oh Hailey. It's you. Yeah I'm fine. Why?" He asked. "Well, you have duck tape all over your shell." Hailey said. "Oh yeah. My shell cracked. A guy in a big metal suit tried to kill me, but as you can see, I'm fine." Raph said, hesitating the fact that he was hurt. Hailey remembered someone in a metal suit tried to hurt her. "Shredder did this to you?" She said. Raph looked at the girl, shocked. "You know him?" He asked. She nodded. She took off her jacket and showed a giant scratch on her back. Raph stared in shock. "Wow. When did he give you that?" He asked. "I don't remember. But I do know it was him." She said. Raph thought about it. "You should come with me to meet my father." He said. "Ok." Hailey said. Raph took her down the sewers. He held her in his arms and they slide down the sewer pipe. She held on tight to him. "This is awesome!" Hailey said. Raph smiled a little. They came to a stop, Raph got up and put Hailey down. "That was incredible. Better than a water slide." Hailey said. Raph chuckled. They started walking down a big hole. Raph jumped down and caught Hailey. He took her to the lair. "This place is amazing." She said. Raph took her to the dojo. There, sitting in the middle of the floor was Master Splinter. Raph kneeled in front of him. "Master, I brought a friend who had a run in with the Shredder." He said. Master Splinter looked at the teenage girl. "Hello child. Please come sit." He said. Hailey did what he said. "My name is Splinter and what might your name be?" He asked. "Hailey." She said. "Miss Hailey, do you know what happened to give you the mark that's on you?" Splinter asked. "I'm afraid not. I have very few memories of my past. The only things I know are my first name, my age, and my birthday. I have no family that I remember." Hailey said. Splinter stroked his beard. "Hmmmmmmm interesting. How did all this happen?" He asked. Hailey shrugged. "Maybe I hit my head on something. The last thing I could remember was found wandering the streets of New York when I was 6." Hailey said. "And where might you be staying, my child?" Splinter asked. "In my apartment on Prospect place." Hailey said. "Raphael, please take her home and keep watch over her." Splinter said. "Yes, Master." Raph said.

He took her back to her home. "Thank you so much." Hailey said. "No problem." Raph said. There was a little pause. "Well, I guess this is where we..." At that point, Raph got cut off and he got slammed on to the ground. "Raph!" Hailey shouted. But it was only Mikey. "Ha ha. Got you this time Raphie." He said. Raph got up. "You are so dead when I get you!" Raph said. "Raph, relax. He was just joking. I doubt he was really trying to hurt you." Hailey said. "Listen to the lady." Mikey said. Raph growls. But he didn't hurt Mikey for Hailey's sake. "Oh I gotta go. Bye, Mikey." Hailey said. "Later, dudette." Mikey said. Hailey went up to Raph and gave him a little kiss. "Thank you for taking me home. Good night." She said. She went down the fire escape. Raph stared in shock as she left. He placed his hand where she kissed him. "Awwwwwww wittle Raphie's in love!" Mikey sang. Raph punched him in the face. "Shut up!" He said. The next morning, Hailey woke up, got dressed, hugged Vincent goodbye, grabbed her helmet, hopped on her motorcycle and rode to Channel 6 news station. She thought about Raph the whole day. Raph thought about Hailey the whole day. "Hey, Raph. Are you ok?" Mikey asked. "I don't know what's wrong with me. My heart is racing, it hurts to breathe but I don't care, I feel tingly all over. Maybe I'm getting sick." Raph said. Mikey gave him a sly look. "Your in love." He said. "What? No! I'm not in love!" Raph. "Could the girl be Hailey?" Mikey asked. "I'm not in love with Hailey. I mean, it's not like I think about her long beautiful brunette hair, or her gleaming hazel eyes, or her pure white skin, or her amazing voice." Raph said, lovingly. Leo and Donnie were standing there in the room with a smirk on their faces. "Denial is the clincher. Your in love, Raphael." Donnie said. They started laughing at him. "Real mature." Raph said, sarcastically.

That night, Raph came to the rooftops and saw Hailey riding in the alley. She took off her helmet and her hair flowed. Raph stared once again. She looked up and saw him. She waved and went up the fire escape. "Hey, Raph." She said. "Hey." Raph said. "I noticed you were staring at me. And don't even bother exaggerating. I saw you. Why were you staring at me?" Hailey asked. Raph looked away and blushed. "I uh well I uh..." He stuttered. He knew there was no way of getting out of it. "You looked pretty." Raph said. Hailey felt a heart beat when he said that. "You think I'm pretty?" She asked. "No. I think your beautiful." Raph said. Hailey blushed. "No boy has ever called me beautiful before." Hailey said. "Then those other boys don't know what their missing." Raph said. "Guys, I totally ship them." Someone whispered. It was Mikey. Along with Leo and Donnie. Raph heard them. "Wait here." He said. He sneaked up behind them and scared them. They all jumped. Hailey laughed. Mikey ran up behind her. "Please don't let the ugly Raph monster hurt me." He said. Raph almost hit Mikey for calling him ugly, but Hailey stopped him. "Ha in your big ugly face, Raph!" Mikey said. "Oh when I get my hands on you, your gonna wish you never said that!" Raph said. "Is having a family this much fun?" Hailey asked. "You don't have a family?" Leo asked. Hailey shook her head. "I have a dog. So, I kind of have a family." She said. "Wanna trade?" Raph asked. "Bro, you can't leave. Not yet. We're still working on our hip hop Christmas album. You the height man." Mikey said. "The height man?" Hailey said. Suddenly, a gun shot was fired and hits Raph in the arm. He starts bleeding like crazy. Hailey quickly wraps his wound in her scarf. They all look over the edge and see the foot. "Oh no." Hailey said. She quickly threw down a smokebomb. She appeared in a black jumpsuit with a gold belt, black heels, and a tanto. "I'll help you fight them." She said. But suddenly, she was hit with a bullet in her ankle. "AH!" She fell to the ground and passed out from the blood loss. "NO! Mikey, you and Donnie take her back to the lair. Leo and I will fight them." Raph said. Mikey took Hailey and he and Donnie ran down to the lair. Mikey set her down on the couch. Master Splinter gave her a special medicine on the wound. Donnie bandaged it up. She began to wake up. Later, Leo came down. Raph was passed out with his shell badly damaged. "Raph!" Hailey said. She ran over to him. She placed one hand on his cheek and took his hand with the other. She began to tear up. Suddenly, Raph's hand comes up to his face and places it on Hailey's hand. "Hailey." Raph said, weakily. "Raph?" Hailey said. "Is this going to be a regular thing with us?" Raph asked. "Oh Raph." Hailey said, with a smile. She carefully hugged him. He hugged her back. The others give them some alone time. Hailey thought now was the time to tell Raph how she felt. "Raph, there's something I need to tell you." She said. Raph sits up. "What is it?" He asked. "I...I..." She took a deep breath. "I'm in love with you." She said. Raph stared at her. In his head, he was overjoyed. He pulled her in and kissed her. She was surprised at first, but she kissed back.

The next day, after Hailey went for a ride on her motorcycle, she came down to the lair. "Hey, guys. What's up?" She asked. "Hey, girl. You looking fine." Mikey said. "Thank you. But you better not let Raph hear that." Hailey said. "I just mean that in a friendly way. Speaking of Raph, can you help him control his anger issues? He keeps moping." He asked. "Sure. He never gives me an attitude."Hailey said. She went to Raph's room and knocked on the door. "WHAT?!" Raph shouted. Hailey opened the door and saw Raph lifting weights. He looked at her in shock. "Aw man, Hailey. I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you." Raph said. "No worries. Is something bothering you?" Hailey asked. "Yeah. I can't leave the stupid lair, because the fearless leader said so. Now, I'm stuck down here." Raph said. "You still have me." Hailey said. Raph smirked. "Yeah I do. Thank goodness." He said. Hailey threw her helmet on Raph's bed. "So, what are you up to?" Hailey asked. "Just working out, so I look good for you." Raph said. She smiled. "You always look good for me." She said, with a smile. Raph set the weight down. He wrapped his muscular arm around his girl. She leaned her head on his shoulder. He looked into her hazel eyes, leaned in and kissed her. Mikey was watching them. They suddenly heard giggling. "MIKEY!" Raph shouted. He started chasing him. Hailey smiled and rolled her eyes. Raph came back a few minutes later. "Did you kill them?" Hailey asked. She was just kidding. "Sadly, no." Raph said. "Raph, you wouldn't kill your brothers. I think your just afraid." Hailey said. "What?! Pff me? No. I'm not afraid!" Raph said. Hailey gave him a serious look. Raph knew it was true. "Alright, I actually have two fears. One is loosing you. The other is not being able to stand along side my brothers and be as great as they are." Raph said. "You are as great as they are. Even better in my eyes." Hailey said. Raph blushed. "Stop it. Your making me blush." He said. "You make me blush all the time." Hailey said. "Fair point." Raph said. "Hey, I was wondering. Would you like to go out on a date with me?" He asked a bit nervous. Hailey smiled. "Well, I would be delighted." She said. "Alright! How's tomorrow night?" Raph asked. "Perfect." Hailey said.

The next night, Raph took a shower, which was hard to since they live in a sewer. He polished his weapons, just in case they run into the foot. He started making himself a new mask. He polished his shell and cleaned his belt and replaced it with a new one. He also put on some cologne. Hailey put on a black and white satin strapless dress with a flowing skirt, a red scarf wrapped around her neck and shoulders like a shaw, black heels, a ruby necklace, ruby earrings, and she curled her hair and put in a rose hair pin. Also, she sprayed on a special perfume that smelled like roses. She painted her nails rose red. It was finally time for the date. She went up to the rooftops and waited for Raphael. All of a sudden, Raphael came down in front of her. "Hi." Hailey said. "Wow." Raph said, with a smile. "What?" She asked. "You look gorgeous." He said. Hailey blushed. "Ready to go, my lovely lady?" Raph asked, with his hand out. "Ready." Hailey said, taking his hand. Raph took her to the old abandoned building on fourth. But when they went inside, everything looked like a romantic date from a movie. Red satin fabric hanging from the walls, candles lite everywhere, and rose petals on the floor leading to their table. Raph pulled out Hailey's chair. She sat down. "This is so beautiful." She said. "I did it all for you. Well, except for the food. I'm not very good at cooking." Raph said. "That's ok. Not everyone is good at it. But who did do it?" She asked. "I did. Good evening. I'm Michaelangelo your waiter. May I start you off with a glass of grape or orange crush?" Mikey said. "Grape please." Hailey said. "Orange for me, bro." Raph said. Mikey poured their drinks in their glasses. "Thank you." Hailey said. "I'll be right back with your food." MIkey said. He walked away. "How did you get him to do this?" She asked. "I temped him with 3 large 99 cheese pizzas." He said. Hailey smiled and rolled her eyes. Raph pulled out a black box. "Here. I got you something." He said. "Oh you didn't have to get me anything." Hailey said. "I know. But I think your really going to like it." He said. Hailey opened it. Inside was a silver bracelet with with a blue crystal charm, purple crystal charm, orange crystal charm, red crystal charm, and a green crystal charm. "Raph, this is beautiful. I love it." Hailey said. "Each of the charms represents the five of us. Red is me, blue is Leo, purple is Donnie, orange is Mikey, and green is you, because green is your favorite color." Raph said. He put it around his girl's wrist. Mikey came back with a plate of spagetti big enough for two. "There you go. Enjoy." He said. He walked off. They ate the whole thing. Mikey took that plate and in its place, put another plate, but this time with chocolate mouse. Raph took a bite and fed it to Hailey. Hailey took a bite and fed it to Raph. When they finished, Raph stood up and took Hailey's hands. He took her waist and started the music. They started dancing. When it was 11:00 at night, Raph took her home. "I had an amazing time with you." Hailey said. "I have the most fun with you." Raph said. Hailey smiled and kissed him.

The next day, Hailey was practicing her ninjutsu. The turtles came up to the rooftop and saw Hailey. "Hey, Hailey. What are you doing?" Raph asked. She turned around. "Oh hey, guys. I'm just practicing my ninjutsu." Hailey said. "How about a little fight?" Leo asked. "Why not?" Hailey said. They did a training battle and Hailey was the last one standing. "She's a keeper." Mikey said. Suddenly, they heard gunshots. It was the foot clan. "I'll help you guys fight them." Hailey said. She threw a smoke bomb on the ground. She reappeared, wearing a black off the shoulder top, black jeans, black boots, black fingerless gloves, and her hair up in a bun with chopsticks. "Wow. You look great." Raph said. "Thanks. It's my ninja outfit. Shall we fight them?" Hailey asked. "Let's do this." Mikey said. They fought the foot clan. Karai got ahold of Hailey and held a gun at her head. "HEY!" She yelled. The turtles stopped. "Let her go or I'll slice you!" Raph said. "Put down your weapons and I'll let her go." Karai said. The turtles knew they had no choice. They put their weapons down. "There. Now let her go." Raph said, putting his hand out. Suddenly, they were tranquilized. They were taken away. Hailey as well. The foot threw them all in the van and took them to Shredder's lair. When Raph woke up, he saw his brothers passed out on the ground. They were in a large gray room with only one door. He heard someone crying. He saw Hailey sitting in the corner shivering and crying. He rushed over to her and held her in his arms. "Raph, I'm scared." Hailey said. "I am too. But I won't let them hurt you." Raph said. Leo, Donnie, and Mikey woke up. They saw Raph holding Hailey in his arms. "Are you ok?" Leo asked. Hailey nodded. Suddenly, the door opened. Shredder came in with Karai. "Get ready to fight." He said. Karai threw their weapons in front of them. "Just to make it fair." She said. They grabbed their weapons and were ready to fight. They held the Shredder off long enough for them to make their escape. Raph took Hailey's hand and they ran off. They heard gun shots as they were running. They finally made it back to the lair. "We are all safe." Donnie said. Suddenly, Hailey started feeling weak. She fell on the floor. "Hailey, are you ok?" Raph asked. He noticed the gunshot in her hip and the blood coming out. All the turtles and Master Splinter surrounded her. "I don't think I'm going to make it." Hailey said. Raph held her in his arms. "No. You're gonna make it. You have to! I can't loose you! I just can't loose you!" Raph said, weepingly. Suddenly, she wasn't breathing. "Hailey? Hailey! No!" Raph said. He started to cry. "Raph, she's still got a pulse. I can stitch her." Donnie said. "Please save her. She's the first girl I loved." Raph said. "We love her too, Raph. Not the way you do, but we love her. I bet Donnie can help her." Leo said. Raph carried her to Donnie's lab and set her down gently on the table. After 2 hours, Donnie was done. "Well I've done all I can. All we can do is wait." He said. Raph walked up to her. He noticed how beautiful she looked, even unconscious. He kissed her on her lips. Her heart started beating. She opened her eyes. She put her hand on Raph's face. Raph looked at her and put his hand on top of hers. She was alive. "Hailey? Your ok?" He said. Hailey smiled. "Never better." She said. He hugged her tight. She hugged him back. "I love you." He said. "I love you too." Hailey said. The turtles were relieved that she was alive. They joined in on the hug.

Later, Raph and Hailey were sitting on the rooftop of her building watching the sunset. "What did you see when I lost you for a second?" Raph asked. "I saw a beautiful place. Sunshine, flowers, ladybugs, and peace. It was absolutely amazing. I was in heaven. I used to be afraid, but now I know nothing bad will happen. I will go to a safe place where I will be protected by God and I will never get hurt or sick ever again. And I know you will be with me too." Hailey said. "I promise I'll always be with you and protect you even when I'm not around." Raph said. He took her hands. "Hailey, why do you love me? I'm a giant mutant turtle. You could have any man in the world. Why did you choose me?" He asked. "I love you because your daring, kind hearted, brave, and strong. You always would try to protect me. You are the only boy who ever called me beautiful. Now why do you love me?" Hailey asked. "Your the only one who has ever looked passed my anger. You never judged me by my looks. You made me feel loved. And your the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." Raph said. She smiled. "I just can't get over that you went through all that trouble for me." She said. Raph took her hand. "Your everything I could ever want and there is no way I will ever let that go." He said. They stood up. They gazed into each others eyes. Raph stroked her hair. Hailey put her hand on his cheek. They leaned in closer to each other and kissed. After a while, Hailey felt like she couldn't stay. She has put the turtles, especially Raph, into so much danger for her. So, she packed her things, put on her coat, wrote a note to Raph, and she and Vincent went on her motorcycle and rode off. The next morning, Raph woke up and went to Hailey's apartment. He saw the note hanging on her door. He picked it up. It said,

 _Dear Raph,_

 _I'm sorry. But I can't stay knowing that I am putting you in so much danger. I am moving to the country where a friend of mine lives. I love you with all my heart and I still want to be with you. I will always keep you in my heart. I will write to you every day. And I promise one day I will come back and I will be with no one else but you. I love you. Consider this a long distance relationship._

 _Love, Hailey_

Raph starting tearing up. He threw his sais on the ground and the note. He starting running away, but he couldn't. He started to cry, which is very unusual for him. Leo, Donnie, and Mikey saw him crying. "Raph, what's wrong?" Leo asked. "I don't want to talk about it." Raph said, wiping away his tears. "Come on, bro." Mikey said. Raph grabbed Mikey by his neck and held him up. "I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Raph shouted. He put him down and started crying again. "Does it have something to do with Hailey?" Donnie asked. Raph nodded. "Did she break up with you?" Leo asked. Raph shook his head no. "Well, then what's the problem?" Mikey asked. He held up the note to his brothers. They read it. They were speechless. "I should never of met her if she was going to leave. Then, I wouldn't of fallen in love with her. I haven't done enough for her." Raph said. "You haven't done enough for her? You have done so much for her." Leo said. "You saved her life from the foot clan." Mikey said. "You loved her with all your heart and she loved you back." Donnie said. "You treated her with kindness. How can you say you haven't done enough for her?" Leo asked. Raph looked back on the moments he spent with Hailey. They were the most amazing moments of his life. "She will come back and we will be ready for when she does." Donnie said. "Thanks guys. I just never felt this way about anyone. I've seen thousands of girls all over New York and not one of them are as special as Hailey. She doesn't judge a book by its cover. I love her with all my heart." Raph said. "She is a great girl." Mikey said. "We love her too. Not the way you do. We love her like a sister." Donnie said, pushing up his glasses. "You guys are the greatest." Raph said. They group hugged.

Two years later...

Hailey and Vincent came back to New York. Everything was broken down. She saw her apartment was broken down. "Gosh Vincent. So much happened in only 2 years." Hailey said to her dog. She took her suitcases and they started walking around. Everywhere they went, everything looked like there was an earthquake. Even though earthquakes in New York are very unlikely. Suddenly, Hailey and Vincent were pulled into an alley. "Hey, what's the big idea, buddy?!" Hailey said. "Hey, calm down. It's me. Mikey." The voice said. "Mikey? Where are you?" Hailey asked. Mikey came into the light. "Oh Mikey. It's good to see you." Hailey said. They hugged. "Missed you, girl." Mikey said. "Where are the others?" Hailey asked. "Back at the lair. Come on. I'll take you." Mikey said. He took her and Vincent to the lair. "Hey, guys. Look who I found." Mikey said. "Hails. Your back." Leo said. "Hey. It's good to see you again." Donnie said. They hugged. "I missed you guys so much." She said. "We missed you too." Leo said. "You look great." Donnie said. "Thanks. Wait, where's Raph and Master Splinter?" Hailey asked. Leo, Donnie, and Mikey looked at each other. "Raph left the city." Leo said. "He left for Albany. He wanted a fresh start." Donnie said. "We do hear from him though." Mikey said. "Oh. And what about Splinter?" Hailey asked. "I'm afraid he's gone." Leo said. "He was killed by Shredder last year." Donnie said. Hailey was crushed. "I'm so sorry." She said. Suddenly, Mikey's cell rang. "Hello?" He said. It was Raph. "It's Raph." Mikey said. "We need you to come back immediately. It's important." Mikey said. He hanged up. "He's on his way." He said. Later, Raph came to the lair. "Raph. It's good to see you." Leo said. The brothers hugged each other. "Raph, we have a special surprise." Mikey said. "Ok. But I'm not eating anything." Raph said. "It's not food. We know your going to love it" Donnie said. "I'll be the judge of that." Raph said, crossing his arms. Hailey came out. Raph's eyes widened, his heart started beating. "Hailey? Is that really you?" Raph asked. "It's really me, Raph." Hailey said. Raph smiled. He picked her up and spun her around. He cried a little in happiness. Hailey laughed. "Hailey, you came back and you look beautiful." Raph said. "Thank you. Your not bad yourself." Hailey said. They hugged each other. Raph took her to a very special place. It had a beautiful view of New York. "Hailey, why did you come back? I mean, I'm happy to see you. But why?" Raph asked. "I missed you. I did promise I would come back. And when I promise something, I never ever break that promise." Hailey said. Raph took her hand. He was about to kiss her, but suddenly, foot soldiers surrounded them. Raph pulled out his sais and Hailey took out her tanto. They faught the foot. "I missed doing that so much." Hailey said. "I missed it too. I still did it, but it was more fun when we do it as a team." Raph said.

They went back to the lair. They were a bit beaten. "What happened to you guys?" Leo asked. "Foot clan." Raph said. "We gotta stop Shredder." Hailey said. "Easier said than done, Hails. We don't stand a chance against him." Donnie said. "You won't stand a chance if your thinking negative thoughts about this. We all trained for years. You guys gave your best effort for every fight. I believe we can do this. But we have to do this together as one. I believe in us. We fight together and we go down together. Whose with me?" Hailey said. They all looked at each other. Raph stepped up. "I'm in." He said, putting his arm around his girl. "I'm in." Mikey said. "I'm in." Donnie said. They all looked at Leo. "We need the fearless leader." Mikey said. Leo stepped up. "I'm in. But we need more help." He said. "I'll call my friends. They are fighters too." Hailey said. She took out her phone and called them. After a few minutes, she came back. "They are on their way." She said. "April and the old dude are on their way." Mikey said. After an hour, April and Verne arrived. "Hey, guys. Hailey, your back." April said. She ran to her and hugged her. "Hey, kid." Verne said, rustling her hair. "It's good to see you guys again." Hailey said. "We are ready to take down Shredder." April said. "Yeah. I'm uh ready too. I hope so." Verne said. Suddenly, a girl came in on a skateboard. She had light brown hair that went down to her shoulders, a scarlett scarf in her hair, green eyes, and a dragon tattoo on her shoulder. She was wearing a red tank top, a black satin vest, black jeans with a red dragon stitching, and black hightops. Around her waist was a black steel chain whip. "Yo, Hails. I got your call." She said. "Hey, Scar. Guys, this is my friend Scarlett Jones. Scarlett, this is Leo, Donnie, my boyfriend Raph, April, Verne, and Mikey." Hailey said. Mikey smiled at Scarlett. "Dude, she is smoking hot." He whispered. "Mikey is kind of cute." Scarlett whispered. Then, another girl came in riding a bike with electromagnetic suspension. She had short black wavy hair, violet eyes, and a feather earring. She was wearing black corset, a black leather blazer, black jeans, and black combact boots. Around her waist were 2 gold handguns and a bo staff. "Hey, guys. I'm fully loaded and ready to fight." She said. "Hey, EB. Guys, this is EB Carter. EB, this is Leo, Mikey, my boyfriend Raph, April, Verne, and Donnie." Hailey said. EB gave Donnie a flirty look. Donnie pushed up his glasses and smiled nervously. "Hey, she likes you." Mikey said. It was time to get ready. Hailey went to her apartment and got her outfit on. She arranged her hair into a bun with chopsticks. She put on a tight black V-neck top, a short black leather skirt, a black leather vest, black high heel boots, fingerless gloves, diamond studded earrings, and a silver necklace with a single diamond pendant. She took out of her suitcase a very special tanto with roses engraved in the blade and her initials on the handle. She was ready. They all were.

They got on their vehicles and drove off to fight the Shredder. When they arrived, they broke into teams. Raph and Hailey. Scarlett and Mikey. EB and Donnie. April and Verne. But Leo had no one to work with. Anyway, Leo overheard the Shredder and Karai arguing. He saw her leaving the Shredder's lair. He noticed that her arm was bleeding. He jumped down. Karai held up her gun. "I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to help you." Leo said. Karai lowered her gun. "Help me with what?" She asked. Leo held up her arm. He helped her with her arm. "Thank you. But why are you helping me?" Karai asked. "Because there is good in you. We need you to help us defeat Shredder." Leo said. "I accept." Karai said. They shook hands. "And I always saw a good part of you. Not because your pretty, but..." Realizing what he just said, he felt so stupid, he hit his hand against his head. "You think I'm pretty. Well to tell you the truth, I always thought you were kind of cute." Karai said. Leo took her hand, leaned in, and kissed her. Donnie really wanted to get EB. "So, electromagnetic suspension?" He said. EB looked at him. "Zero resistance, faster bike. You know your science, don't you?" EB asked. "Well uh, I am the scientist and inventor of the team. So, yeah. I know my science." He said, pushing up his glasses. "You don't talk to that many girls, do you?" EB asked. "No. I don't." Donnie said. "It's ok. Your being yourself. That's all that matters. I like that in a guy. Even if he's a nerd. But I always dig the nerd." She said, with a flirty smile. Donnie gave a nerdy laugh. She leaned in and kissed him. Donnie was surprised, but then he kissed back. Mikey look at Scarlett. She looked so cute. "So, what are you interests?" Mikey asked. "Video games, pizza, pranks, skateboarding, and watching that video where that cat plays chopsticks with chopsticks." Scarlett said. "I love all those things. Especially the video! I think I'm in love." Mikey said. "Same for me." Scarlett said. They kissed. After about a few seconds for each of them, they realized they should be sticking to the mission.

Hailey was inside Shredder's lair. All of a sudden, she was taken away and trapped in the same glass cage the turtles were trapped in. There standing outside the cage was Eric Sacks. "Well, you certaintly have the beauty of your mother and the you have the strength of your father." He said. "Let me out of here!" She said. "In good times. But I need the mutagen you have." He said. Hailey looked at him confused. "I have no mutagen. I'm just a regular girl." She said. "Let me explain. Quite a few years ago, your mother was about to have you. But she got very sick. The only cure for her illness was mutagen. She and your father worked for TCRI. He took a vile of mutagen and gave it to your mother. She survived. And then you were born. We discovered that the mutagen in inside you. More is creating inside you. You do look normal, but your father found a way to keep you looking beautiful. I want that mutagen inside you." Eric said. He turned on the machine. Hailey shrieked in pain. Karai quickly came in and noticed Hailey trapped. Eric explained everything to her. She secretly held her finger on the button of the earpiece Donnie gave her. The gang heard everything. Especially Raph. He was furious. "I'm going to beat him down. She could be dying. I'm not loosing the only girl who looked past my mutant form!" He said. He ran to Sacks' lab. "Let my girl go!" He said. Eric turned around. "Raphael. Long time no see. Why do you care? She's just a girl." Eric said. "She is not just a girl! I love her!" Raph said, he pulled out his sais. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Make one attempt to hurt me, and this goes up higher and kills her faster. But I am willing to make a deal. I will let her go, but you will have to stay." Eric said. He ran over to the cage. He placed his hands on the glass. Hailey was growing pale and getting weaker. She looked up at Raph and smiled weakly. "Deal." Raph said. "Excellent. I will allow you to say goodbye to her." Eric said, unlocking the cage. Raph unhooked Hailey, she fell into his arms. Raph hugged her. "Hailey, I love you so much. And that's why I'm doing this for you. I can't live in a world where you don't exist." Raph said. Hailey began to cry. "I love you too." She said, weakly. He kissed her. "This is very beautiful. You know, I can't do this. I will let you both go." Eric said. "Seriously?" Raph asked. "Yes. And I will help give Hailey her strength back. But I need you to hook her back up." He said. Raph looked at Hailey. "Go ahead. Do it." She said. Raph hooked her back up. Eric put on the adreniline. Hailey felt her heart pounding. She could feel her strength coming back. Eric turned it off and opened the cage. Raph unhooked Hailey and she jumped into his muscular arms. "How do you feel?" Raph asked. "I feel amazing. Like I could run all around New York. But we could do that later. We have to defeat Shredder. Thank you, Mr. Sacks." She said. "My pleasure. Good luck." He said. The gang came together. "Dude, why is Karai here?" Donnie asked. "Don't worry. She has had it with Shredder. She wants to help us." Leo said.

"I have an idea for how we defeat Shredder." Karai said. Everyone listened. Karai would still pose as the head of the foot clan. She would take in the gang as prisoners, when she gave the signal, they would fight Shredder. Everyone agreed that this plan could work. So, when they were taken to Shredder, Karai gave the signal and they faught him. They finally defeated him. They all returned to the lair. They were dancing around and having fun. Raph took Hailey's hand and took her outside. "Hailey, I haven't gone a day without thinking about you. The more I thought about you, the more I want to be with you. Forever." Raph said. He kneeled down, pulled out a ring. Hailey was speachless. "Will you marry me?" He asked. "Yes yes YES YES!" Hailey said. Raph put the ring on her finger. He picked her up and kissed her. When they told everyone the news, they were so happy for them. Later that day, Raph and Hailey went out for a date. "Hey, guys. Why don't we put on the wedding?" Scarlett asked. "Scar, your a genius." EB said. They all prepared for the wedding. The decorations were done by Karai and Leo. One side represented Raphael's personality and one side represented Hailey's personality. EB made Hailey's dress and Donnie made Raph's tuxedo. Mikey and Scarlett made the cake and they kept playing with the icing. April did the music. Verne set up a camera for the video. Soon, everything was finished. "This looks amazing." Karai said. They all took Raph and Hailey into the room. They were both amazed. "This is incredible. You guys did this for us?" Hailey asked. "Of coarse. We love you guys." Scarlett said. "Plus, this might be the only girl Raph would ever get." Mikey said. "Oh I'm going to kill you." Raph said. He started running towards Mikey, but then Hailey took his hand and pulled him to her. He kissed her. "Ok, come on you two. We have something planned for each of you. Raph you go with us and Hailey you go with the girls." Leo said. Later that night, the girls were hanging out. Karai was brushing Hailey's hair, when she saw Hailey looking a bit nervous. "Is something wrong?" She asked. "Yeah, I'm just a little nervous." Hailey said. "But your Hailey. Your never nervous." Scarlett said. "When you were 7, you didn't even cry when you were in that ballet recital. And when you were 12, you never git stage fright when you had to sing in front of the whole school. And when..." EB covered Scarlett's mouth. "I think she gets it." EB said. "Well, true. But this is the biggest day of my life. Raph means a lot to me. I love him. I was the first human who didn't cower in terror when I first saw him as a mutant turtle. But, what if I'm not good enough for him?" Hailey said. "Don't be like that." EB said. "You are a beautiful, sweet, fun, charming, considerate girl. He loves you just the way you are." Karai said. "How can you say your not good enough for him. If you weren't, he would've broken up with you a long time ago." Scarlett said. "Trust us, hazel eyes. You are already perfect for him." April said. Hailey thinks back to all those wonderful times she had with him. "You guys are right." She said with a smile. "Have we ever not been right?" Scarlett asked. "Well..." They all laugh. But if she thought she was having problems she should have seen raphs break down in the dressing room. "What of she was only dateing me cause she felt sorry for me!" Raph shouted. "Raph, Hailey loves you ok." Leo said. "Yeah if she didn't really like you she would have left you ages ago." Mikey said. Raph remembered all the wonderful times he spent with Hailey. "You guys are right." Raph said.

The next day, everyone woke up and shook Hailey awake. "Today is the day." Scarlett said. Karai fixed Hailey's hair in a curly bun with little red cloth roses, places on my veil with a tiara, Scarlett put on light blue eye shadow with glitter, mascara with silver glitter, red lipstick, and blush, EB lays out Hailey's dress. It was a white off the shoulder dress with beading, a long trail, and red and white roses on the skirt, April paints Hailey's nails bright red. Hailey put on her mother's diamond necklace that she wore on her wedding day, dangling diamond earrings, the bracelet Raph gave to her two years ago, and silver high heels. "Well, how do I look?" Hailey asked. "Gorgeous." EB said. "Beautiful" Scarlett said. "Stunning." Karai said. "Thank you all. You girls better get ready too." Hailey said. EB curls her hair, puts in a purple hairpin, she puts on a skinny deep purple strapless cocktail dress with a white ribbon on the waist, an amethyst necklace, amethyst earrings, and lavender heels, Scarlett puts her hair in a side braid with a clear orange ribbon, she puts on a dark orange spaghetti straps cocktail dress with beading formed into flames, orange flats, topaz earrings, and a topaz necklace, Karai puts her hair in a bun with a white lotus, she puts on a blue vintage Japanese dress with dragons stitching, black ankle boots, a sapphire necklace, and sapphire earrings. April puts her hair in a curly ponytail with a gold butterfly hair pin. She puts on a yellow dress with a black belt, black flats, a gold necklace, gold earrings, and her yellow jacket. "You girls look amazing." Hailey said. "Oh we forgot." EB handed her a bouquet of white roses. "My favorite. Thank you all." Hailey said. They group hug. EB takes a bouquet of purple tulips, Scarlett takes a bouquet of orange chrysanthemums, Karai takes a bouquet of blue orchids, and April takes a bouquet of yellow daffodils. "I'm still feeling nervous. This is the biggest and most important day of my life." Hailey said. "Everything will be fine. You love him don't you?" EB asked. "With all my heart. I have that written in my vow." Hailey said. "Well, you have nothing to fear. I think it's time. Ready?" Karai asked. "I'm ready" Hailey said. Back with the boys, Raph puts on a black suit with a red dress shirt and a black tie and black dress shoes he puts on a new red bandana and because Hailey loves flowers, he put a red rose in his suit jacket pocket. Mikey puts a black suit on as well with an orange dress shirt and a light orange tie black dress shoes and he also has an orange rose in his suit jacket pocket. Donnie has on a black suit with a purple dress shirt and a black tie black dress shoes and he has a purple rose in his suit jacket pocket. Leo wears a black suit with a blue dress shirt and a black tie and black dress shoes. He also has a blue rose in his suit jacket pocket. Verne puts on a white dress shirt, a grey vest, a black tux, and black dress shoes. He also places a yellow rose in his suit jacket pocket. "I can't believe today is the day." Raph said.

EB, Scarlett, Karai, and April meet up with Leo, Donnie, Mikey, and Verne. "You boys look very sophisticated." Karai said. "Super hot." Scarlett said. "Extremely smoking." EB said. "Absolutly handsome." April said. Donnie and Mikey blush and Leo smiles. "Thank you, you look beutiful karai." Leo said. "You look amazing EB." Donnie said. "Wow, Scarlett your drop dead gorgeous." Mikey said. "You look incredible, O'Neil." Verne said. "Thank you." The girls say all at once. Raph waits at the front of the aisle. Leo and Karai walk down the aisle first, then Donnie and EB, then Mikey and Scarlett, then Verne and April. Hailey took a deep breathe, she slowly walk down the aisle. The music starts and Raph slowly turn around. His breath hitches in his throat as he stares at his beautiful bride as she walks down the aisle. Hailey smiles the minute she sees Raph in that tux. Later, they get to their vows. "Raphael, 2 years ago, I found a sai on the ground. When I was about to pick it up, your hand touched mine. I looked up, I looked into those dreamy eyes of yours, and I felt something I never felt before. Your dashing, kindhearted, daring, strong, a bit hot headed, but I still find that attractive. You saved me from the foot, Karai, Shredder, Eric Sacks. The most I can do to return the favor is give you my love. I love you with all my heart." Hailey started tearing up a bit. "I promise to stay by your side and give you my love forever and always." Hailey said. Raph smiled and took her hands. "Hailey, 2 years ago in a small ally way I found the love of my life, you are the love of my life. You were the only one who ever looked past the big mutant that I was and saw what truly mattered on the inside. So in return I give you my heart and all my love, and I promise to stay by your side always and to protect you with my life. And I will love you forever." Raph said. Hailey smiled. They kissed. They walked back up the aisle, followed by Leo and Karai, then Donnie and EB, then Mikey and Scarlett, then Verne and April. Hailey had a special surprise for Raph. She went up on the stage. "Attention everyone. I'd like to dedicate this song to my true love. It's called love is the song." Hailey said. Raph's face turns bright red. "Whats she doing?" He whispered to Leo. She began to sing. She sang with the voice of an angel. "She's an amazing singer." Mikey said. When she finished, she said, "Our love is the song and it will play forever. I love you." Everyone cheered. She went off stage. Raph took her outside to the balcony. It was a beautiful night. "The stars are so beautiful." Hailey said. "Not as beautiful as you. You look absolutely incredible." Raph said. Hailey smiled. "Thank you." Hailey said. He held her close. They went back inside. "Guys, we care about you and we are happy your together." EB said. "EB and I knew Hailey ever since we were 6. We just met Raph yesterday. But we can tell he's the perfect guy for her." Scarlett said. "You two make a charming couple. I would like to apologize for everything that I have done to you, but now I am a different person and I think of you both as my friends." Karai said. "Well Raph since we were little you were always teasing me and pushing me around but that one time when we were 4 and we went up above ground with out splinters permission and we came up in an ally way and a gang attacked me, you stood up for me and you beat the crap out of them and saved me and Hailey heh you've been able to keep him out of trouble for the longest time, I honestly don't know how you do it half the time but I knew it was love." Donnie said. "Raph, you maybe very ill tempered and hot headed, but your my brother and I love you, buddy. Hailey, thanks for always being there for us. Thank you for accepting us for who we are." Leo said. "I'm not one for speeches, but this is important. Raph, your pushy, mean, angry, and a bit insane. But you only do those things because you believe in us. Hailey, thanks for keeping Raph from hitting me." Mikey said. Everyone laughed. Soon, the wedding was over. Raph and Hailey got on the motorcycle. "Ready to go?" Raph asked. "Oh almost forgot." Hailey said. She tossed her bouquet. April caught it. Verne put his arm around her. Raph and Hailey rode off. They stopped at one last place before the left the city for a while. "I love you, Hailey." Raph said. "I love you, Raph." Hailey said. They kissed. Their love was unbreakable.

THE END


End file.
